Physiological monitoring of an individual during different periods such as training, recovery, inactivity, and sleep is useful for assessing the individual's health and fitness. This data can also inform decision making regarding future training activities. However, an assessment may depend on correctly distinguishing between workouts and other activity, as well as distinguishing what type of workout activity the individual is undertaking. There remains a need for physiological monitoring devices that can automate the collection and classification of workout data.